tf2nimal_corporatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/BREAKING NEWS: SCP BETRAYS COVENANT, REBELS GROW STRONGER
The Cove Daily Survivors of a recent terrorists attack report that the SCP Foundation had been working with the Rebel scum! Security footage shows that Dr. Rosemary Picklecrotch, a high and respected member of our dear Covenant, was announcing the release of a specialized nano suit for use by Covenant soldiers. The SCP Foundation was chosen to develop the armor, and were present at the meeting along with "MTF" "officers" and "guards." While he was presenting the nanosuit, League of Super Men spies sneaked into the area and brutally sneakily murdered the brave guards there. Soon, an unidentified member of the LOSM, called "Shepard" by rebels (according to recovered security audio), barged into the meeting with two other armed assaliants. They shot or knocked out most of the guards there, and took Rosemary and other unarmed personnel hostage while other henchmen took the three suits on display and loaded them into a truck. The Foundation, turning out to be evil Communist evil bags of stupid rotten day old smegma, joined this "Shepard" in his massacre while rebel scum flooded the area. "Shepard" declared, on the radio of a dead soldier, that Rosemary was being held for ransom. Two thousand bars of pure adamantium, or "the doc would get off'd" in a week. Why or how they want the rare element is unknown, but they seem to be serious about it. They cable tied the hostages and left in trucks, while one of them left a timed plastic explosive onto the chest of a living being. Luckily, our brave Covenant found the radio signal and disarmed the bomb before any where injured. This was a terrible tragedy, and we are sure that our Covenant benefactors will prevent further terrorist attacks by these animals. May God accept those killed in the incident into the gates of Heaven for their duty. League expansion The League of Super Men Who Do Not Like Dr. Rock, a terrorist group who love to torture children and kill innocent soldiers, have been expanding lately. We have looked over various security footages, and we have found that the infamous Payday gang have joined the LOSM. The Payday Gang is a group of bank robbing mass murderers, who were a huge threat to Washington DC. Homeland Security referred to them as "a private army", as they had a great number of members that grew by the month. It seems that these vigilante terrorists aren't afraid to get their hands dirty. This worries us and other law abiding Covenant citizens, as these "heisters" had an array of terrifying weaponry and a dreadful kill count. This, along with the addition of this "Shepard" person, has made the LOSM an incredible and dangerous foe. We can only pray that our Covenant defeats them. We ask the supporters of these vile fucks, if the League were really "heroes*, would they accept the help of men who murdered hundreds of police officers in cold blood? Category:Blog posts